


Volo Te..

by The_LucidDreamer



Category: Lauren German - Fandom, Lucifer (TV), Tom Ellis - Fandom, chloe decker - Fandom, deckerstar - Fandom
Genre: Erotica, F/M, Lauren German - Freeform, Love, Oneshot, Romance, Sex, Tom Ellis - Freeform, soft lucifer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:15:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26728795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_LucidDreamer/pseuds/The_LucidDreamer
Summary: When they are together, the world fades..They are no more the Devil and the Detective..They are Lucifer and Chloe, the deckerstar..When they make love, the universe blushes, the feelings paints a beautiful tapestry, and the love dances in rhythm, making everyone ecstatic to the highest point..A short, simple Deckerstar erotica one shot.
Relationships: Chloe Decker & Lucifer Morningstar, Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Comments: 5
Kudos: 61





	Volo Te..

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone, thank you so much for taking out time to read this.   
> I don't know how it is as this is my very first erotica and I am really nervous. I tried to do justice to the characters. So if you do enjoy it please leave a kudos and write a comment. Sorry if you find anything offensive here. And please tell me to improve me writing for the next time. Hope you all like it.

Chloe stood under the running shower in the bathroom, running her fingers through her wet hair and then her naked body. Her eyes closed, she felt the force of water pouring over her, beating the skin tenderly and dripping down the curve of her body. Amidst all of these, suddenly a cold hand touched her back, to which her heart fluttered in excitement. Without opening her eyes, or turning back, she knew who it was. A soft smile showed up on her face as the hands slowly slipped from her back, sideways and then to the waist, locking her into a back embrace. Chloe could feel her heart beating faster and faster, while her stomach swirled butterflies as she felt the hot breaths of Lucifer on her shoulder. She resisted no more. Her body went loose, completely submitting into the stern, bare, muscular body. She rested her head on his chest. His fingers twidled over her abdomen, moving up and cupping her breasts. His face rested on her shoulders, scratching it with the light stubble that he has. 

They have waited so long for this day – they find comfort in each other. Lucifer tightened his embrace as he felt a weird amount of passion and love within him. Thousands of years, he has spent, desperately wanting the love he deserved. And now here they were, Chloe in his arms, wet, naked and raw under the shower. 

His heart skipped beat, as he drank in the raw beauty of Chloe. He effortlessly fondled his fingers over her body, running over her shoulders, her breasts, her waist and then down over her hips, feeling every curve of her body and the smoothness of her wet skin He pulled Chloe more tightly, making her butt touch the head of his cock, as he poured open-mouthed kisses over her shoulders, neck until he reached the back of her ears. Chloe gasped as his hot breath tickled her ears. He softly bit the outer pinacle of her ears, licking the edges, while his hands rubbed the nipples of her breasts hastily squeezing them, just like she wanted. 

Chloe bit her lips as her hands moved over Lucifer’s face and then running through his hair as a response to the unimaginable feeling she was going through. The pleasure, the comfort of being with the love of her life, and ecstasy beyond limit came out of her mouth as euphonic hums and frequent panting. She felt wet to her core, and the thick fluid of her dripped down her legs merging with the shower water.. Lucifer turned Chloe around to face her. He gazed at her intensely – the fire of passion, love igniting and soaring high. He looked up and down taking in the pure beauty of hers and he pulled her into his. Chloe wrapped her arms around his neck, leaving gentle kisses on his chest and as she did so, she remembered every time she wanted to touch him, to kiss him so bad and to tell him how dearly she loved him, but couldn’t do so. But now the barriers have dropped. They were one soul and nothing could keep them apart. Lucifer enveloped her waist with one hand, giving her a tight support and slowly inserted his finger into her,reaching a soft spot and crooking it to make Chloe let out a long, high pitched moan. He smiled as his fingers coated with the cum she was squirting..  
"Detective, you are wet.." His fingers pushed back and forth, thrusting with more and more pressure. Chloe curled her toes with the pleasure she was experiencing. No one ever has made her cum so much before..She felt ecstatic, she felt crazy in love. The man she loved the most in this universe was in her. This must be a dream? Nope, it isn't! Its all real! Lucifer paused for moment, pulling out his finger from the vagina and holding it in front of Chloe, who now licked it, drinking her own self. She kept her mouth close as she crashed her lips again on Lucifer, parting them and filling the cum into his mouth..With a low moan he swallowed her, their tongues dancing together. Lucifer's mouth moved against hers with precision and purpose, hitting angles that made her feel butterflies in her stomach..  
.Lucifer pulled away, breathless, oggling at her hungrily and passionately. He bent, leaving kisses all down her body, untill he was on knees. His face on the level of her vagina. A wave of pleasure ran down every vein of her body, as she felt Lucifer's tongue inside her, moving along the creese and folds of her vagina and sucking its inner muscles. Sometime he bit them teasingly, making Chloe let out a low moan. He loved doing that, and he knew How Chloe enjoyed it. He knew his detective well..He drank all of her as they started pouring down in a rapid rate. His stubble scratched and tickled her inner thighs but it was comfortable.  
Lucifer kept tickling her ass, spanking them a few times, while his mouth played with her vagina..  
"Lucifer, you naughty devil!" She chuckled as pleasure took over her.. His tongue now licked her inner thighs, licking the residues of her cum before rising back on her level. His eyes stared directly into hers with an intimacy, a fire that he never felt before. She was an aphrodisiac to him, she made him high - like a drug..What was She?  
"Get into me Lucifer.." She ordered softly, biting his neck hard, leaving a red hot marked hicky.. She looked into those beady eyes gazing at her, His espression softened and a babyish smile appeared on his face.."Whatever you want Detective.."

She buried her head into the curve of his neck, biting and licking it slowly; her nails dug deeper into his back as Lucifer slowly entered into her. He waits a moment, holding Chloe close as their bodies grow used to each other. Then he pulls out slowly, only to plunge back in to the hilt. One of his hands snaked up her body, finding her breast. He pinched her nipple and the pleasure zips straight to her core. He kissed her forehead and then her cheeks until he picked her up in his arms. Lucifer was sexually prolific, he was the Devil; got laid with random people innumerable number of times, but he never got Goosebumps, and neither did he feel this contented until now. He was not fucking. He was making love with the girl he cares the most about- his detective. Chloe was now enveloping him, her legs locked around his waist while he held her butt to support the weight. Their breaths quivered in excitement and their mouths found each other, tongues intertwined savouring the sweet and salty taste of love. Lucifer felt a sweet taste as his tongue separated Chloe’s lips to touching the base of her tongue, probably the after effect of having a mint-chocolate ice-cream. He moaned as he sucked Chloe’s lower lips and alternating with her upper lips. Chloe too reciprocated equally with the same amount of intimacy and passion. The smell of her, and the taste of her lips were driving Lucifer crazy as he played with her lips. Their hips moved together in rhythm back and forth as they lost themselves completely in the pleasure of love. Lucifer’s mouth found its way to kiss her chin, her neck, her breasts intimately as she arched her back moaning, and squealing feeling the warmth and pleasure of pain with every cell of her body. They kept kissing and suckling into each other’s mouth with dwindling breaths, until Chloe pulled back breathless. She stared into his eyes, the most mysterious yet charming puzzle in the world. But this time it was no mystery. All she saw was love. Lucifer stared at Chloe in awe. She never looked more beautiful to him. They stood face to face for a moment under the shower, panting and staring at each other.  
“I want you Lucifer..” Chloe said breathlessly. Deckerstar neared each other, vanishing the little distance between them. Both of them felt the vehement attraction, while Chloe slowly ran her hands over Lucifer’s cock, rubbing its head. He moaned slowly, closing his eyes partially feeling the pleasure. Chloe knelt down, her hands now holding him to the full length. Pleasure overpowers Lucifer as she moves her hands back and forth of his cock, cupping his balls and pinching them. And soon as mouthed it, licking him wet and raw..Her mouth gobbled and sucked his cock as he emptied his fluid into her mouth, which she accepted gleefully.  
"You are terrific! This feels so good!" He remarked with pants..  
Lucifer could wait no more.. He pulled her back up, entering her again. He pistons into Chloe, his hips becoming more erratic as he thrusts more vehemently. The deep moanings turned into muffled ‘hums’ as their mouths entangled again; And the loud pleasure of love blocked by the sound of running water in the bathroom..


End file.
